Surprise Friendships
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: She changed over the summer; becoming someone she wasn't. She believed she had no friends. He had always been there, even if she had never noticed. Hiatus
1. You've Changed

**Surprise Friendships **

Chapter One- You've Changed

Sharpay Evans slowly walked up the five steps that lead into East High School; home of the ever so famous Wildcats. She placed her foot that was covered by a black converse onto the top step and reached for the door handle, the door flung open and an extremely pissed looking Gabriella Montez stopped down the steps and towards the school parking lot. Sharpay watched as Gabriella walked, her hips shaking side to side, her long ebony curls were blowing in the breeze. Most of the boys stopped to look at the Hispanic goddess and took in her natural beauty. Sharpay sighed and reached to open the door for the second time this morning, she reached the door handle but she couldn't feel anything apart from her body falling to the ground.

"Shit" she cursed to herself as she fell flat on her face and her bag's contents went flying everywhere on the cold, hard, concrete floor.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" She heard someone say, the sounded truly sorry. She gently knelt up and she felt someone reach for her hand to help her up. She let the person help her up off of the cold, hard floor; she looked up to see a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at her."I'm so sorry," said the voice again.

"It's ok Troy" she replied smiling at him as she brushed the dirt off of her blue, faded, skinny jeans, she bent down and started picking up all of her belongings that had slipped out of her black, studded, shoulder bag, Troy helped her and handed her, her pencil case and cell phone. She smiled at him and stood back up, he was staring at her and how much she had changed over the summer. "Have I got something on my face Troy?" she asked him as he continued to stare.

"Umm. No" he stammered and blushed a tiny bit.

"Okay then, I better go. And I think you better go find Gabby she looked extremely pissed, and I think it's to do with you" she said smiling at him. She reached for the door handle for the third time that morning and this time she was successful in opening it. She stepped through and slowly walked down the crowded corridor, people stopped to look at her. It was the second week back at school but still people couldn't believe the change in the resident ice queen.

"Hey wait up a minute Shar" she heard Troy shouted from behind her. She turned to face him; he was walking towards her quickly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for knocking you over you know" he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, which he tends to do when he is nervous.

"I know you already said" Sharpay laughed kindly,

"Gosh you've changed so much" Troy said suddenly.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked him quietly, she was now fidgeting with the zip of her black hoody.

"I'm mean ever since I first met you in first grade, you've been the bubbly, loud, annoying, but extremely gorgeous girl, you were a bitch, you always used to wear pink. And now look at you, you're quite, nice, polite, friendly, still extremely gorgeous, and you wear normal, causal clothes. What has happened to the Sharpay Evans I know" he ranted while staring at her the whole time.

"Perhaps you didn't know me Troy, I've changed ok. I'm feed up of being known as the ice queen, the bitch. I'm fed up of the way I treated people. Especially to you and Gabriella. I was a complete bitch this past summer, the way I tried to break you and Gabriella up. And I've been a horrible sister to Ryan. I just want to be normal for my last year of high school. Is that ok with you?" she asked him sincerely.

"Yeah, but just remember Sharpay people did actually like you before" he said looking at her solemnly.

"Like who Troy? I had no friends, apart from people who were scared of me. Even my own brother despised me. Who did I have Troy?" Sharpay asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Me. I like you. I mean ok yeah you were trying to break me and Gabriella up, but you were also trying to help me get the scholarship with the red hawks at U of A. I was the one who always defended you when everyone else would complain about you. When Gabby would say that you were a skank, I defended you then Sharpay against my own fricking girlfriend." Troy said watching her as she bit her lip nervously.

"You did," she whispered quietly rather shocked at what he had said.

Troy nodded his head "Yeah, because I counted you one of us, a Wildcat. I mean I counted you as a friend Sharpay, and I still do" he said smiling at her.

"You don't know how much this means to me" Sharpay whispered quietly her eyes were watering but she was smiling.

"I think I do Sharpay" Troy smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug. Everyone in the corridor was giving them odd stares, it wasn't everyday you would see Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton Hugging.

Sharpay let go of Troy "I think you better find Gabby" she smiled at him.

"Oh god yeah" Troy sighed finally remembering about his girlfriend.

"Did you have an argument or something?" Sharpay asked him.

"Kind of, I mean so what if I forgot to pick her up this morning, it wasn't my fault. She should have reminded me. But no she didn't. So I just drove here and then I got a phone call asking where the fuck I was. So I was like well at School where else would I be? She hung up. So I just went to see Chad and that, and then she came storming in with Taylor and started shouting at me, and then she ran off and then I went to follow her, and barged into you. I'm sorry about that." Troy explained.

"It's fine, but I think you should go find her and make up" Sharpay laughed slightly, Troy looked rather distressed.

"Yeah ok, I was wondering what are you doing tonight?" he asked her as he rubbed his neck.

"Nothing much, go home watch TV, the usual boring stuff. Why?" she asked looking at him with a faint smile.

"Do you want to hang out or something, like come round mine and we could like watch a film or something? You know seeing as I regard you as one of my friends" Troy asked giving her a friendly smile.

"Yeah I would love to, what time?" Sharpay asked she was happy that she had finally found a friend.

"Umm. Well I have basketball practice, so about 6ish is that ok. I could skip basketball practice if it is not ok" he rambled.

"No six is fine" Sharpay replied smiling at him.

"Okay, well see you then. But yeah I'll see you in homeroom, I'm gonna go find Gabs" he explained before hugging her goodbye.

Sharpay smiled to herself as she watched him walk away, once he was out of sight she made her way to her locker. That was now painted the same color as everyone else's in the school.

"What did Troy want?" Ryan asked his twin sister as he watched her take out her calculus book.

"Nothing much really" Sharpay replied shrugging her shoulders.

"You ready for homeroom?" Ryan asked not really believing his sister.

"Yep, let's go baby bro" Sharpay smiled shutting her locker door and she started walking with Ryan.

"Only by two minutes, only by two minutes" he sighed as he walked with her to homeroom.

Ryan sat in his seat, which was at the front, and Sharpay took hers, which was at the back. Two minutes later Gabriella and Troy walked in, it looked like they had made up. Troy kissed her cheek and took his assigned seat at the back next to Sharpay, and Gabriella took hers in the middle next to Taylor.

Troy looked at Sharpay and tapped her shoulder, Sharpay turned to face him "Hi" he said smiling at her.

"Hey" she giggled.

"You lo-" Troy was about to say something but Ms Darbus walked in silencing the noisy homeroom.

Sharpay smiled at him and he mouthed back "I'll tell you tonight"

She smiled at then faced the front to listen to Ms Darbus, Troy stared at her taking in her beauty, he had always had a thing for Sharpay and it looked like it was not going to disappear anytime soon.

**A/N: ****Hey so i havent wrote on here it what seems like ages, been so busy with going back to school, it's my last year of school so it's extremley busy with exams and work and such. But i am going to try to post on here as much as i can. Also i will be updating my other stories in time, just give me a couple of weeks to get sorted and then i promise i will have more updates coming you're way.**

**Oh yeah this is random but did anyone watch Hellcats? OMG i loved it and can't wait to see the next one. What did you guys thin? :)**

**Please Review it means a lot. xoxo**


	2. Fell For You

**Surprise Friendships**

Chapter Two- Fell For you

Sharpay slowly walked up the path that lead to the Bolton's house, she was nervous. Her hands were shaking slightly, she was wondering if Troy's parents would welcome her. She was sure that they had heard of all her attempts at ruining their son's relationship with Gabriella. She reached the wooden door that was painted white, she straightened out her clothes that she was wearing she hadn't bothered to change from school. She reached up and rang the doorbell, she stood there for what felt like hours, but really it was only for thirty seconds. The door opened, and there stood Troy with a beaming smile. "Hey Shar" he reached out for her and pulled her into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him; she took in the smell of his cologne. He smelt perfect, she could feel the dampness of his hair against her neck; he had obviously not long ago been in the shower.

She let go off him and gave him a shy smile "Hi"

"Come on in" he said happily, he reached out for her hand and pulled her into his house.

Sharpay looked around taking in her surroundings; she had only been in Troy's house a couple of times. That was for birthdays when they were still in elementary school.

"Who's there Troy? Gabriella?" Lucy Bolton asked but more like shouted from the kitchen.

"You didn't tell her I was coming?" Sharpay whispered her brown eyes going wide.

"I forgot ok, and why are you freaking out?" Troy asked her confused his blue eyes searching her face she looked really uncomfortable.

"You're parents hate me Troy, after everything I've done to you" she whispered ashamed, she was playing with the zip on her jacket.

"Who cares what they think? I like you Sharpay. Ok? You're my friend, not theirs" he said placing his hand on her back for comfort.

"I just, this is hard for me Troy. I want to change, but what if people don't accept it?" she asked looking up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Well, fuck them. Who cares Shar? Now come and meet my Mom" he said but more like ordered.

"Okay" she said hesitantly, he smiled at her and reached out for her hand. She smiled back at him and followed him to where she presumed his Mom was.

"Mom, Sharpay's come to hang out with me" Troy announced, he smiled at Sharpay and stroked the top of her knuckles with his thumb while he held her hand.

Lucy Bolton looked up from the stove; she looked at her son and then at Sharpay the girl who had been trying to ruin her son's relationship with the wonderful Gabriella. She looked at their hands, which were clasped together she raised her eyebrow. "Have you broken up with Gabriella?"

"No" Troy said rolling his eyes at his Mom, he glanced at Sharpay who was looking round the kitchen uncomfortably he squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Well not to be rude or to interfere but I really think you should I mean cheating is a sin Troy" she said looking between Sharpay and Troy.

"Cheating? What the hell? Me and Shar are friends ok?" he hissed at his Mom.

"Since when?" his mother asked him with disbelief. "Just the other day I walked in on you and Chad talking about how 'Slutty' Sharpay is"

Troy felt Sharpay tense up, "Yeah Mom you heard Chad saying that, not me. I've always regarded Sharpay as one of my friends, just perhaps at times are surroundings haven't let us hang out. But I've had enough of that shit, Sharpay is not slutty okay, and if you are ready to judge people by rumours that you have heard then you are as bad as the people who started the rumours" Troy angrily shouted at Lucy.

Lucy swallowed loudly she looked at Sharpay who was red with embarrassment "I'm sorry Sharpay, it's just that I have never really known you. And all of the things I have heard about you have been bad, but I'm sure you're a lovely girl, I definitely know you are a very talented actress and singer."

"It's ok, I know what I used to be like. But I'm changed, I have changed." Sharpay said quietly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I would like to get to know you" Lucy asked trying to seem polite and she did truly feel sorry for what she had said.

"If it's no trouble" Sharpay said smiling slightly.

"It's no trouble" Troy smiled at her, he put his arm round her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Okay thanks" Sharpay said to both Troy and Lucy.

After saying goodbye to his Mom, Troy took Sharpay upstairs to his room. Troy was lead on his bed and Sharpay was lead next to him. "I'm sorry about my Mom" he whispered and turned his face to look at her.

"It's ok Troy" she smiled softly.

"And I'm sorry about Chad" he replied looking into her beautiful, big, brown eyes.

"It's okay really" she smiled at him taking in his features, he was truly beautiful. His eyes were stunning and he was just extremely gorgeous.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he stared into her eyes.

"Huh?" she asked shocked at what he just said.

"Earlier today, in homeroom. I wanted to say you look beautiful, and you do." He whispered stroking a bit of stray hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, I guess" she replied blushing slightly.

Troy smiled as he saw her blush, "So what made you change?"

Sharpay sighed and turned her head to look at the ceiling "I was fed up. Having no friends sucks, no one to talk to. It hurt I had Ryan at first, but even he turned his back on me" she said her voice going hoarse.

"I'm you're friend, you have me" Troy said gently placing his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer so her head was resting on his chest.

"I know, I was also sick of being a bitch. I tried ruining everyone. I tried ruining yours and Gabby's relationship, I was a horrible person." She whispered sadly.

"You were driven, you tried to break me and Gabriella up because we stole your lead in the musical. You done it for you Sharpay, for your dreams. No one's perfect and maybe you went about things the wrong way, but you still cared.I mean you tried to bribe me to sing with you by helping to get me a scholarship with U of A. You had to care otherwise you wouldn't have done it. You forced Ryan to be your follower because you were scared of losing him, also scared that his dreams of becoming a star wouldn't come true. Sharpay you do care about people, you were a nice person. You are a nice person. And don't ever doubt that. I fell for that person. The person who was so determined, the person who could light up a room, or make it go dark. The person who was so dramatic it was funny, the person who could make grown men cry. But I fell for that person, I fell for her, for you. I fell for you Sharpay." Troy said staring at her.

Sharpay stared at him gobsmacked, he fell for her? That wasn't possible she thought. Tears were glistening in her eyes.

"You fell for me?" she whispered she was staring at him with big eyes.

"Yep" he smiled stroking her cheek.

"When?" she asked looking at him in pure shock.

"The end of the summer before junior year, we came back and I don't know it just happened. And then I asked you on that date before winter break and you said you were ill, I didn't believe you I thought you just didn't like me. I was crushed, but then I went away with my family and met Gabriella. And I guess I gave up hope that we would ever be together so I moved on, but then this summer at lava springs I found out you were ill, and that you hadn't lied," he smiled looking at her.

"Oh, I never knew" Sharpay said looking at him in shock.

"Yeah, but anyway I'm with Gabby now. And I really want to be friends with you Shar" he said kissing her forehead.

"So do I Troy" Sharpay smiled contently.

"Anyway wanna watch a film?" he asked stroking her long blonde hair.

"Sure, what you got?" she asked sitting up.

"Okay." Troy got up from his bed and began looking around "Umm.. The proposal or 17 again? Their gabs and I guess you don't wanna watch transformers or anything," he laughed sitting next to her on her bed,

"17 again, Zac Efron is so fucking hot" she giggled.

"That's what Gabby says all the time" he laughed taking the DVD out of the case, he sat back on the bed next to her and snuggled into her as the movie began to play.

Sharpay smiled at him "I'm glad you're my friend"

"So am I" Troy whispered back, the movie began to start so he turned to watch it, Sharpay smiled and then began watching it herself.

**A/N:**** Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews and alerts on the last chapter it ment so much to me. I am going to update this every Sunday. So accpect updates once a week,**

**Also how do you like Zac with a beard? I think he still looks fucking sexy, i guess he looks sexy whatever lol :D xx**

**Please review and i hope this gave you more insight into why Sharpay Changed.**


	3. Flirting?

**Surprise Friendships**

Chapter Three- Flirting?

Sharpay was stood by her locker getting her books she needed for her first lesson of the day. She was humming along to Boys Like Girls song She's got a Boyfriend Now, she was listening to on her pink iPod; she hadn't changed completely. "Hey Pay" Ryan called to his twin sister, he was stood next to her after getting his own books out of his own locker. Sharpay kept on humming along to the song oblivious to her brother's presence next to her.

"Pay" he said again, but there was still no answer. He sighed to himself and then reached over and took an earphone out of her ear, which caused her to jump.  
"Shit Ry, you scared me" She laughed and closed her locker door.

"So where were you last night sis?" he asked as they began walking down the corridor to homeroom,

"I was round a friends house, you know the usual" Sharpay answered smiling at him, as she turned off her iPod and put it in her black handbag; it would be the usual if she had any friends.

"A friends house?" he said but it sounded more like a question. Just as Ryan had said that Troy walked past, he stopped in front of Sharpay.  
"Hey Shar" he smiled and winked at her.

"Hi Troy" she replied. She smirked at him and rolled her eyes, Troy stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, the whole corridor went silent at the sight of Troy Basketball king Bolton and Sharpay Former Ice Queen Evans hugging in the hall way.

Ryan stared at his Sister and Troy hugging with a slacked jaw.

"I had fun last night" Sharpay said as they pulled apart.

"Yeah so did I, and my parents did too. Actually they said you are welcome anytime you want and my Mom said thanks for helping her to make dinner," Troy said smiling at her goofily.

"Well I enjoyed dinner too, tell you're Mom I only helped make the salad it was no big deal" Sharpay laughed hitting his arm softly.

"Well according to my Mom you make delicious salad," Troy laughed nudging her slightly.

"Ohh does she now, well if I remember rightly it was you who was raving on about my delicious salad all through the meal" Sharpay giggled as she watched him blush.

"Well it was delicious Salad, anyway me, Gabby, Chad, Taylor and Zeke are going to the movies tonight and then out for pizza. I was wondering do you want to come?" Troy asked hoping she would say yes.

"Umm. Okay. But if I remember correctly their not my biggest fans" Sharpay sighed rolling her eyes at Troy dumbness.

"Yeah, well I'm you're biggest fan. So i think they will have to live with it," Troy said shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Okay Bolton, but if anyone says anything to me I'll leave" Sharpay said seriously.

"Yeah they won't, so I'm picking Gabby up at seven so I'll come for you at quarter too, cuz you live close to me and it takes fifteen minutes to get to Gabby's and then we'll meet the others at the movie theatre" Troy explained.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you then" Sharpay agreed.

Troy quickly hugged her " Okay, well I'm gonna go tell the others we have an extra guest. I'll see you later"

Sharpay screeched, "You haven't told them?"

"I'm about to know" Troy smirked and then walked back down the corridor.

"Oh god" Sharpay whispered to herself at the thought of spending her evening with the wildcats, sure she had changed and all but spending at evening with all of Troy's friends was going to be pretty awkward for her after everything she had put them through over the years.

"When the hell have you and Troy been so close?" Ryan asked flabbergasted at what he had just witnessed.

"Oh since yesterday" Sharpay shrugged and started walking to homeroom.

"We'll Bolton sure likes to flirt with you" Ryan teased and winked at her.

"We were not flirting" Sharpay said laughing slightly.

"Sure you weren't" Ryan laughed as he walked through the door to homeroom.

Sharpay stood at her full-length mirror, she had tried on five different outfits but she still hadn't found the perfect outfit. She didn't want to be too formal or too casual, yet she didn't want to look like she did before with all the pink and sparkles. She wanted to look unique but not in a freak show way. "You want help finding something to wear?" Ryan asked watching her staring at herself.

"Sure" Sharpay said turning round and smiling at him.

"So what look you going for?" Ryan asked walking into her huge closet; it was more like another bedroom.

"Umm. Casual but formal and unique but not in a freak show kind of way" Sharpay explained as she looked through her rails of clothes.

"Aha I've found the perfect outfit, you're gonna look hot" Ryan exclaimed happily.

"Sharpay! Troy's here" Ryan shouted as he opened the door to let Troy in.

"Coming Ry" Sharpay shouted back.

"Hey man" Ryan greeted Troy with a smile.

"Hey Ryan, is Shar ready?" Troy asked looking round the hallway, the Evans house; more like mansion was pretty intimidating.

"I'm here," Sharpay said causing both boys to turn to look at her.

Troy stared at her, she was wearing white frayed hot pants that were incredibly short, they showed of her long tanned legs, she had on black ankle boots that had a high heel and had studs on them. She had a black tight fitting top that showed of her cleavage. He hair was in loose curls and her makeup was Smokey, she had a black channel handbag on her shoulder.

"You look amazing" Troy smirked as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks Troy you look good too" She smiled as she checked him out he was wearing a red and black plaid top, black jeans and black vans.

They said goodbye to Ryan and then made their way over to Troy's Truck.

Troy checked her out as she walked in front of him "So what did they say when they found out I was coming?" Sharpay asked as she let her self into the truck.

Troy let himself in and turned the ignition on "Oh well Chad and Taylor were like 'What the Fuck?' Gabby and Zeke were fine with it. But in the end Gabby had managed to convince Chad and Taylor. So everything is fine" Troy smiled as he began driving to Gabby's.

"Okay" Sharpay smiled and then turned to look out the window.

"You really look incredible tonight Shar. You look absolutely stunning" Troy whispered as he stared at the road in front of him.

Sharpay turned to look at him she was blushing lightly "You think?"

"I know" Troy smiled at her briefly and then looked back at the road.

"So what movie we going to watch?" Sharpay asked leaning back in her seat.

"Umm. I don't know, see what's on I guess" Troy shrugged.

"I'm glad we're friends Troy, thanks for being my friend I guess" Sharpay whispered quietly.

"It's my pleasure, and actually I enjoyed hanging out yesterday a lot, and my Mom really likes you. I know at first it was awkward but let's say she's smitten with you now, it's all she was going on about this evening" Troy laughed as he turned down a side street.

"You're lucky you're parents are around" Sharpay sighed.

"I know you're parents are not around a lot, but you're always welcome around my house." Troy said smiling he reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks Troy, it means a lot" Sharpay smiled thankfully and squeezed his hand back.

The truck came to a stop "We're here, I'm gonna go get Gabby" Troy smiled and opened the door.

"Okay, I'll get in the back" Sharpay said smiling and reached for her door handle.

"No Gabby can get in there" Troy said stepping out of the truck.

Sharpay opened her door as well and got out. "No it's fine I don't mind and after all she's you're girlfriend after all"

"Okay, I'm gonna go get her" Troy said smiling, he walked off to Gabby's front door.

Sharpay sighed to herself as she got into the back of the truck.

As Troy was walking up the Path to Gabby's house, he thought about what Sharpay had said. 'She's you're girlfriend after all' he thought that maybe Sharpay would have been his girlfriend if they had gone on that date in junior year. Troy sighed to himself and knocked on the front door.

**A/N: ****I hate this chapter but what ever, the drama is about to start soon, this is a filler chapter. So thanks for the reviews at all, it means alot.**

**So what do you guys think about Hellcats? I love it especially Savannah. And what's you're thoughts on Zac's Beard? I still think he looks hot.**

**Please Review Guys xx**


End file.
